Assassin and Knight
by AZ23AJ
Summary: No Summary. One Shot Musical Special Story.


**One Shot Song Special: Tatsumi x Arturia Pendragon**

 **(Opening – I beg you – Aimer)**

 **I beg for you pity**

Arturia kneeling the ground with her sword as support and stood on a hill full of swords, being the last battlefield, she took. A sky was covered in clouds with few sunlight's hitting the ground. Flames burning off with smoke fulling the sky but didn't block the sun from finally shining onto the King of Knights.

 **I beg for your grief as if gently touching a fallen tiny bird**

Tatsumi opening his eyes and seeing himself in an open glass field, being the peace place, he loves to be at and see the sun rising. The place before his last battle and giving his life for a new age.

 **Holding back your tears and looking down**

Tatsumi and Arturia had tears coming down form their faces, remembering some things they wish they can make up for. And the two gain that.

 **Saying how pathetic it was**

Two Masters summoned the Knight of Knights and Assassin of Night Raid before them, having the Servants sharing a look between the other and shook their other's hands to vow on working together.

 **I don't care even if I fall because of the tip my shoes**

Tatsumi smiles as he watches a little girl with white hair and red eyes playing while Arturia just wonders. The two enjoy the scene and drink some tea before heading out to the back yield for some little training.

 **You said you don't mind getting dirty**

Tatsumi, Arturia, and Irisviel walking through the city before any battles can take place.

 **So please take these full mud hands**

The walk made into the breach with Tatsumi and Arturia suddenly hold hands, causing the two to pull away with a small blush on their face.

 **Hey, let's dance as forming a circle**

Irisviel just giggled at the two Servants, acting like two teens in high school.

 **Let's eat all those rabbles that form such an eyesore**

Soon the peace and quiet was turn away as a Servant had called out a challenge which Tatsumi agreeing to allow Arturia to have a fair and honorable duel between knights but will jump in if that enemy is not honorable and the Knight of Knights agrees.

 **Spice will be tasted the best if it's in intolerable level**

The second battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War starts with many different Servant showing and show a big picture of what Grail War is all about.

Saber and Lancer duel it out but was stopped by Rider.

Avenger pursuits after Assassin, who was running for his life and with a missing arm and dodges spear coming at him.

Archer and Berserker fighting it out.

Avenger stopped Berserker from attacking Saber and pushed the black knight, protecting his Master and ally Servant.

 **Frightened small bird, can't even say good-bye**

Tatsumi saving Sakura from her horror fate that unleashed upon her and carried her to safety. Arturia watches with a smile on her face of Tatsumi and Sakura hanging out like father and daughter, being happy and look at the Assassin of Nigh Raid brighter.

 **Sinking into silence with an act begging for love**

Tatsumi and Arturia talk to other about a wish they want from the Grail. One to wish to change her kingdom's fate and the other's wish was too met the love of his life one last time. The two kept talking and enjoying each other.

 **Trying to stay quiet**

A new battle starts, Tatsumi with his Master and bodyguard takes Sakura to safety while Arturia and Lancer fights Caster and his Horrors off.

 **Lie. Lie. It's A Lie. Not A Lie**

Tatsumi soon meeting another Assassin and her Master, protecting his Master from harm with his spear out and roars very loud at the two that dares to harm Irisviel. Arturia and Lance finally force Caster on the run and soon felt a great danger to their masters which the two leave with a promise to finish their fight after Caster is dealt with.

 **It's already too painful**

Tatsumi carrying the bodyguard to her room to heal up while Irisviel walks Sakura to her room for the night.

 **I severely get hurt**

Arturia stays on guard, acting on night watch for any other Servants. Tatsumi puts Sakura to sleep after reading her a bedtime story and soon joins the King of Knights on the night watch with their Master watching them and wonder where the two might go too.

 **Anybody must want to go to the gentle world**

Tatsumi and Arturia have their back against each other, both remembering key back in their lives they wish to make up for and promising the other to help them. Assassin of Night Raid remembers helping Akame with the death of her young sister and wished for the two sisters to be with each other like they use to. King of Knights remembers Mordred and how she turns her down due to her not understanding the outcome or human emotions, causing the red knight to grow a deep hatred towards the person she once loved.

 **Let's melt into one**

As soon Arturia turns around to face the Servant behind her, Tatsumi turns around as well and the two Servants find themselves bumping into each other, falling in the ground with their lips up against each other.

 **Let's stuff our mouth and munch completely all hatred and love**

Tatsumi and Arturia broke the kiss off with their face blushed in deep red and move on from that but having something burning in their hearts on what just happen.

 **Inside the Holy Grail that full sweet, sweet chaos**

Another big battle starts with Caster as the main enemy to almost all Servants.

Avenger, Saber, and Rider fight off against Caster's Giant Horror sea monster, cutting flesh and trying to slow it down. Lancer waits on the sides, trying to find an opening but sadly has found none as the other Servants kept fighting.

Archer and Berserker fight once in the skies.

Berserker attacks Saber as she gets ready to finish Caster off.

Avenger jumps onto the Fighter Jet and swung his massive spear against the Mad Servant, forcing him off the jet and thrusted his spear into jet to destroy it.

Saber finally unleashes her Noble Phantasm, Excalibur, being a pure golden mana strike towards Caster and ended the monster's life once and for all.

 **I vaguely laugh because I think I miss you**

Tatsumi starts to remember Akame, the love of his life and the promise he failed to keep to her.

 **I know you're here to stay with me**

Tatsumi gets to see an image of Akame who tells him that she forgives him and wants the man she loves to live his life where he can be happy. After watching his past lover fades, Tatsumi starts to replay the events that happen and what feelings he was forming for a center blonde-haired knight.

 **I just want to be loved**

Tatsumi soon finds out that he was starting to fall in love with Arturia.

 **Lie. Lie. Lie. You're to be with me**

Arturia remembers the King's talk that Rider almost broke her and of her being worthy of being a King. That changed when Tatsumi protects her and told the two Kings that the King of Knights was a way better king than some prideful warmongers that act like wild dogs.

 **In the Spot ripped by a thunder**

Strong feelings hit Arturia as she finds out that she was starting to have strong feelings for the Assassin of Night Raid. She was falling in love for the first time and was in love with Tatsumi.

 **Such a tragic Heavenly Feeling**

Tatsumi talks to his Master about his feelings for Arturia while the King of Knights talks to Sakura about her feelings for the Assassin of Night Raid. Irisviel tells her Servant that he should tell the blonde-haired knight of his feelings and how he feels for her. Sakura tells Arturia that she needs to be honest with her father figure and will be happy to have a mother figure.

 **I hope nothing but love will remain**

The two Servants promised to tell other of their feelings. However, they couldn't as another battle be taking place soon enough.

Tatsumi and Arturia replay their life, seeing the hell and how much they fought for a brighter future. They didn't fight for fame, thrones, or parties. No, they didn't because they know it was right and keep fighting for the ideas and too the very end.

 **Nothing but sorrow is endlessly falling and piling up**

The two Servants keep replaying their past life and thinking of some way to tell other of their feelings to each other.

 **Packed with nothing but desire and regret**

Tatsumi and Arturia understand that if they don't tell the other of their feelings, then it will be too late as war can turn into bad events and will crush the other if they don't say something.

 **Tied a bond, left a scar on a far spring day and just disappeared?**

Two dragons stood proud and face the other with passion in their eyes. A Danger Beast known as Tyrant, is the embodiment of Tatsumi's will. The red dragon is the embodiment of Arturia's knight, king, and will. The two dragons keep looking at the other with their clawed hands reaching upwards to touch the other.

Soon a flash of light shines over dragons and shows the battle starting up again. The Fourth Holy Grail War keeps going.

 **And finally, Decaying lights inside the sparking dreams will definitely reach you**

Tatsumi and Arturia ready up for major battle taking place soon enough, having to change into their battle armor. The Assassin of Night Raid was covered in red mana dust as he changes into his arm. The King of Knights was covered in blue mana dust as she changes into her armor with her sword glowing in pure gold mana.

 **So, dazzling that I can't stop my tears**

Picture of battles fly across, being Avenger fighting all the Assassins at least, Archer up against Rider, and Saber fighting Berserker. Some Mages slow up with them thinking some things over and stare at their hands that have the Command Seals.

 **Hey, I beg you to stay by my side to take these full of mud hands**

Avenger was launched backwards by Archer's Ea with Irisviel screaming out for him and have tears coming down her face of seeing her friend getting hurt badly by a powerful blast. Saber was having a hard time as she finds out who Berserker really was, being her closets and knowable knights at the Roundtable.

 **Never let go of it**

The Holy Grail soon was summoned, being fill up with the need Servants and shins in two different colors. One for light and other for darkness in room with only three Servants standing for the final event.

 **I beg you to stay by my side forever**

The screen changes to Tatsumi and Arturia in quiet room to share an emotion moment between the two and finally told the other of their feelings. Tatsumi smiles as Arturia smiles with tears of happiness coming down her face. The two soon moved forward with their eyes close for…

 **Never let go of it**

Soon a pair of lips touched the other, being in bliss and closed their eyes for new feelings to rise. The Assassin of Night Raid and Knight of Knights have their feelings be share, feelings of love.

 **It's getting dark, stay by my side**

Soon Tatsumi and Arturia keep kissing as their hands moves around each other's bodies, starting to have passion and loveable night. They were not Servants but a man and woman sharing their feelings to other for happy night.

 **I won't say**

The new lovers lock each other fingers together as they start to take their cloths off.

 **Never let go of it**

The two didn't let go as they keep pleasuring the other.

 **Just stay by my side, forever**

Tatsumi and Arturia became one as they finished their night and have their loveable feelings burst out.

 **Never let go of it**

The pair of new lovers soon relax back into bed. Tatsumi puts the covers on them with his hands on his lover's waits. Arturia moves closer into her lover's arms as she wraps her arms around her lover's neck.

 **Just loving you, forever**

The Assassin of Night Raid and King of Knights have entered new life that the two will keep on fighting and living for.

* * *

 **AN: This is apart of challenge story that I'm working and if someone wants it, then we can talk in PM about the challenge. If anyone can help with a cover picture that has Tatsumi and Arturia pairing than that helps lot too me and too anyone that might take this challenge.**


End file.
